The overall objectives of our current MBRS Program are to: a) provide research participation for undergraduate and M.S. level graduate students, b) provide a vehicle for research for faculty at our institution, c) provide an institutional model for scientific research, d) increase the pool of minority students who will enter terminal degree program with emphasis on biomedical science, e) provide more diverse dimensions to the research that is currently being conducted at the University, and f) expand the scope of biomedical research at the University. These projects contained in this proposal will increase the research opportunities available to both faculty and students and they will enhance the overall research programs in the Departments of Animal Science, Biology, Chemistry and Psychology. The objectives of the subprojects are 1) to develop a rapid diagnosis for Gardnerella Vaginalis, 2) to isolate and characterize the receptors for the IPN virus, 3) determine effect of prenatal and prepubertal stress and salt on cardiovascular function, 4) to study the redox properties of monomeric and dimeric Mo(V) and Mo(VI) amino acid complexes, 5) to synthesize thiosemicarbizone ligands for anti-tumor copper complexes, 6) to study the inhibition of phospholipase A2 by lipocortin, 7) to determine the behavioral and neuroendocrine differences in hypertensive and normotensive rats, and 8) to synthesize and characterize models for hemocyanin. Student involvement in this program will help assure a supply of highly trained and motivated candidates for graduate and professional schools.